


Tough Cookie

by FluffyChewy



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyChewy/pseuds/FluffyChewy
Summary: This fic is set just after the scene Greg and Rebecca argue about the Echo Park guy.I have several ideas for this story, not exactly sure where I'm going to go with it, title might change later





	

Rebecca felt tears come up to her eyes as she sank down in ball on the wooden floor of her appartment.  
She had done it again. She had ruined a perfectly good friendship when she didn't have many friends to spare to begin with.  
She felt her stomach knot up, as she remembered the look of pure sadness and disappointment on Greg's face as he left, and just at that moment she knew she deserved it all, shortness of breath, nausea, ball of guilt in the pit of her stomach and everything else.

Maybe it was because Greg was innocent but hurting him somehow felt worse than any of the times her mother had blamed her shortcomings on her. Or maybe, it was because, she had just become the destructive monster her mother had always claimed she was.  
Because Rebecca knew in some way, at the very back of her rational mind that her mother wasn't blameless, same way she knew that Greg was.  
Rebecca thought, squeezing her knees against her in an effort to not panic that ... She had hurt him.  
He might be cynical and emotionally stunted but she knew he was just as raw inside as she was. That's why she thought during their date that they might stand a chance. But then she had freaked out from the fear of the responsibility Greg's feelings put on her shoulders. What happened if they dated and he liked her ? She'd screw it up like she screwed up her parents marriage.  
Because she destroyed everything she touched. Her mom's vagina and figure, her parents' marriage and every other relationship her mom had afterwards but also her own relationships and her chances at being a top notch lawyer. Even that hamster she had gotten as a kid !  Come on ! her very existence had turned her mother into a cold monster !  
There might have been hushed mentions of post partum depression, but years of motherly scolding had told Rebecca all she needed to know.  
It was her fault.  
And now she had added Greg Serrano to the list of people she had touched and ruined. She had thought better now than later when her lips had crushed with the lips of the Echo Park Hipster.  
But now she wasn't so sure... Maybe it had already been too late  
She had tried to explain that she wasn't worth it when he confronted her. She honestly had thought he'd get it, how could he not ?  
She was a mess, a big fat child of a broken home of a mess. Could he not see that ? How ?!  
He was smart, funny, in a sarcastic way, which honestly to Rebecca was the best kind of funny. He had this taciturne kind of sex appeal and was a genuinely good guy ! If only he could get past his self esteem and momma issues, he'd be perfect.  
And almost perfect was already too perfect for Rebecca, she didn't deserve almost perfect.  
Maybe he didn't get it now, but he would eventually, she really hoped so, because surely he would right ?  
Normally she would just try to ignore it and move on to something trivial, she was good at that... But this time it was too big.  
She just needed a moment she thought as she spaced out, her gaze on the fish on her living room wall. Yeah just a moment sitting in the corner behind her stairs and she would just get a hold on her breathing and calm down.  
'Breathe in Rebecca', she thought doing her best to concentrate on the feeling of air going in her nose, 'and now breathe out, good, slowwwly, in and out, iiiin aaand out, iiiin aaand out.'  
"Everything " she breathed in trying to hold her tears, while her mind strayed to the Echo Park hipster, that she had jumped into bed with, trying make sense of the logic she had thought was … well logical  
"will" she breathed out through her mouth, her eyes shut tight in an effort to hold it together, and still concentrating on her breathing, when she realized she couldn't understand her thought process, any more than when she had tried to explain it to Greg earlier.  
"be" the air sucked in with difficulty, because the thought innevitably brought back the memory of Greg's face, that was ingraved in her mind  
"okay" she finally sobbed, no more controlling her emotions after that last thought  
She fell on her side, fully lying in foetal position on her living room floor, partially hidden by her couch. She just wanted to stay there and never face anyone again.  
What was even the point?! She could feel the mush of her tears and snot mixed together rolling down her face, but she couldn't get herself to care enough to wipe it off. It demanded too much energy to even think about moving and do that.  
All the hyper energy she had, had been tapped out by the constant forced bubbliness, the Josh stalking and the pretending. It was exhausting. Her life. No life in general was exhausting.  
It hurt and it was too much work. She wondered just as she felt her eyes close on their own, what it would be like to just not have to try that hard all the time to pretend she was happy and well. She felt herself drift off into slumber, not having enough energy to care about the noise of her door opening.

 

 

She opened her eyes next and instantly regretted her decision. The brightness of the room indicating she had passed out on her floor until morning was so not agreeing with her eyes. Ugh that's what you get from letting yourself get out of control Rebecca, she thought while laying down her head again.   
Wait.   
Her head should be hurting or at least be in contact with a hard surface... Rebecca suddenly opened her eyes, temporal blindness from the light be damned, where the fuck was she?! It felt soft and comfy.  It took a while for her eyes to adapt to brightness of the room, but then she found herself in an unfamliar setting. A bright white and grey bedroom, with big french windows on her right, beautiful flowers on top of a dresser next to the windows. Holy shit! Did she get kidnapped?! Rebecca jumped up from the bed she was laying on and frantically looked around for clues of her surroundings. Apart from the bed and dresser there was a tv an ottoman and some decorative pieces. Damn whoever her kidnapper was they seemed loaded and had bitching taste for interior design Rebecca thought while admiring the room. The thought of her kidnapper brought her back to reality though and she gave herself a quick check up and decided that the absence of chains was a good thing.  
Or was it? Maybe her kidnappers didn't need any cause the windows and doors were sealed shut, she panicked and rushed to the closest window to the bed to try prying it open.   
But no need for prying open, it easily slid open and the sight of a balcony over an urban neighborhood greeted her. 'GOOD! GOOD! No chains, No sealed windows, No weird bunker in the middle of nowhere, that had to be a good sign right ? '  
'Okay let's breathe' she thought, 'I need to think rationally. How did I end up here? Maybe I blacked out? Maybe someone took me to their place cause they found me on the floor?' 'No she shook her head, that doesn't make sense, she argued internally as she started to pace the room 'What the fuck do I do?! Where the fuck am I? Can I even get out?! REBECCA! CALM DOWN! WE NEED TO BREATHE! Let's count to ten, that usually works.   
Could this be Daryl's place? I've never seen Daryl's place  
No, this isn't West Covina... West Covina isn't that nice and knowing daryl the tasteful display of modern art would've been replaced by some old native american art of some sort.  
But where then ? And how the fuck did I get here?   
Was I drugged?   
Is it that hipster guac dude? Is he going to make me his sex slave?! OMG I'm Going to d... she didn't even have time to finish that thought that a phone could be heard ringing through the room. Rebecca started to frantically look through the room in search of the cellphone, but couldn't see it on any of the surfaces. She plawed through the drawers of the two bedside tables but before she was done the phone stopped ringing.   
"Oh no! no! no! Don't hang up! I need your help whoever you are!" she pleaded to the device but to no avail, she plopped down on the bed in defeat. And then it downed on her that she might never get out of there if she didn't find that phone before her kidnapper came back. She got up from the bed and rushed to the dresser to rummage through it in the hopes of finding the device. When she opened it she found a bounty of colorful female clothes and shoes.   
'OMG! My kidnapper is woman! Did my mom kidnapp me to force me back into a lawfirm in newyork?!

Nahh she's way too petite to lift my body, but wait! maybe she hired some sort of jewish mob to help her! Oh my god! next she's going to have me marry into a very observant and prominent jewish family to get influence and grandkids...   
Wait these clothes are way too big for my mom... Oh! and she'd definitely call those hooker shoes, she thought while holding a pair red strappy high heels.  
Plus this isn't doesn't remotely look like New York, I need to think rationally.   Ok so now we know it's not my mom, so someone bigger, a woman around my size, with lots of money and good taste...

Or maybe my kidnapper really is man and has been preparing this for such a long time that he's bought me clothes ... Oh god, I'm going to end up like Kimmy schmidt, a bunker wife, albeit better dressed. Holy shit I need that phone! I have to get out of here!' she panicked before crawling on her knees to look at the bottom of the drawer, finding nothing she turned to the Tv set, it was the last place she hadn't looked.

She was so freaked out that she just took out the drawers and emptied them on the floor trying to look for the device. The first drawers contained nothing but random crap and knick-knacks but the last one chilled her, with an extensive collection of sex toys, that normally wouldn't have phased her but in this context she thought it was pretty indicative of why she had been kidnapped.   
Defeated she curled in a ball on the ottoman next to the tv. She wasn't getting out of there, maybe there was no cellphone and her kidnapper was just playing with her through tiny speakers hidden in the room while watching her every move with tiny cameras set up so that she couldn't see them.

  
Suddenly Rebecca froze at the sound of keys rattling and a door opening, 'shit, shit, shit ! ' she thought when she heard a manly voice say,

'Hooooneyyy ! I'm Hooome ! '


End file.
